


Failure

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s let so many people down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

He’s let so many people down he’s lost count. Dad died for him, Cas pulled him out of Hell, and he doesn’t deserve it.

He let Sam down. Sam couldn’t let him stay dead, but he left him alone and Sam went darkside.

He let Bobby down. He’d been trying to kill Dean when he stabbed himself.

He let Cas down. The guy betrayed Heaven for him, and he still hasn’t managed to kill Lucifer. In five years Cas will be completely human and hopeless and Dean will have failed him again.

He let Jo and Ellen down. Jo had been protecting him when she got shredded, and they’d died so he and Sam could kill Lucifer. Big surprise, he hadn’t managed it.

He let down all the souls he’d tortured in Hell, let down the entire world when he broke, because that was what started the Apocalypse.

Most of all, he let himself down. When he saw himself in the future, he told himself it wouldn’t, couldn’t happen, but the truth is he’s well on the way to being that man, who doesn’t give a shit about anything but killing the devil, regardless of what face he’s wearing.

He looks back over the choices he’s made, trying to find out what he should have done differently. But the only thing he can think is that if he’d been stronger, not broken in Hell, this wouldn’t have happened. Everything else he’d do again in a heartbeat, even knowing the consequences.


End file.
